masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Disintegration Damage
This page serves no purpose, as it's just a restatement of the Destruction item power, plus a incomplete description of irreversible damage points. Disintegration Damage is a type of Special Damage that can be delivered by Heroes as part of their Melee Attacks and/or Ranged Attacks. An attack delivering Disintegration Damage stands some chance of killing the lead in the enemy unit. Targets destroyed by Disintegration Damage cannot be restored to life. When a target is struck by Death Damage, it does not make any rolls against it. Instead, it makes a single roll. The result of this roll determines whether the lead figure in the target unit is killed instantly or left completely unharmed. Disintegration Damage is quite rare: it is only found as a component in the attack of Heroes who are equipped with a Magical Weapon imbued with the "Destruction" enchantment. No other unit, spell or effect delivers this type of damage. The Disintegrate spell does not deliver Disintegration Damage. It works completely differently than what's explained below - and is much more powerful than Disintegration Damage. Effect Disintegration Damage forces its target to make a single roll. If the target fails this roll, it loses one instantly. Target units that are completely destroyed after suffering sufficient Disintegration Damage cannot be restored to life by any spell or effect. Disintegrating the Lead Figure Whenever an attack containing a Disintegration Damage component strikes any target on the battlefield, the target must make a single die roll - resulting in a random number between 1 and 10. This number is then compared to the target's score. If the rolled number is higher than the target's score, the lead in the unit is immediately killed off - regardless of how many it has remaining or how high its score is. The figure is simply destroyed. If the rolled number is equal to or lower than the target's , the target suffers no damage or ill effect whatsoever. Note that, unlike other similar Special Damage types like Death Damage or Stoning Damage, Disintegration Damage does not inflict any penalty on its target. This makes it inferior in terms of the chance it has to kill its target, and makes many high-end or enchanted units completely immune to the effect (see below). Targets Destroyed Forever When a unit is destroyed, the game checks to see how many of the it lost were killed off by Disintegration Damage. If Disintegration Damage caused the death of over half of the unit's , that unit is considered utterly destroyed. It cannot be restored to life in any way, whether during or after combat. A "disintegrated" unit cannot be the target of any Animate Dead or Raise Dead spell. Furthermore, "disintegrated" Normal Units will not come back as Zombies while the Zombie Mastery spell is in effect. A "disintegrated" Hero will never reappear in the game under your employ. He/she will not appear for hire, will never appear as Prisoners, do not reappear on the Resurrection list, and cannot be resummoned with Summon Hero nor Summon Champion. It is currently unknown exactly how many of the enemy must die from Disintegration Damage for this effect to apply. Naturally, any will always be utterly destroyed if killed by Disintegration Damage, but with things are not so clear. None of the official sources explain this subject, so only testing can tell for sure. The standing theory is that Disintegration Damage must kill over half of the in the unit during a single battle, as supposedly is the case with Create Undead and other similar abilities. It is unknown whether the game remembers the number of Disintegrated figures in the unit from battle to battle, and if so, does that tally decrease as the unit regains lost over time? Also, does Disintegration Damage need to kill half of the unit's maximum number of , or half of the figures that were alive when the battle began? Testing for these answers may be very difficult, but will need to be done sooner or later. If you have concrete information, please discuss it in the comments section below. Immunities Units possessing Magic Immunity can never be affected by Disintegration Damage. They will never be hurt by it. Furthermore, since Disintegration Damage inflicts no penalty on its targets, it cannot affect any unit that has or higher. Such units will never fail their Resistance rolls, and thus will not be affected in any way. Note that these immunities will only block the Disintegration Damage component of an attack. Virtually all attacks delivering Disintegration Damage will also deliver Melee Damage, Ranged Damage or any other type of damage, which may or may not go through the target's immunities unimpeded. Sources of Disintegration Damage Disintegration Damage is extremely rare, having only one source: Heroes wielding a Magical Weapon containing the "Destruction" enchantment. Weapons of Destruction The only source of Disintegration Damage comes from weapons imbued with the "Destruction" Item Power. This enchantment can be placed only on weapons - including Swords, Maces, Axes, Bows, Wands, and Staves. When the enchanted item is equipped on a Hero, it adds a Disintegration Damage component to the attack associated with the item. Therefore, a Sword, Mace or Axe only add a Disintegration Damage component to the Hero's Melee Attacks and Counter Attacks, while a Bow, Wand or Staff only add Disintegration Damage to the Hero's Ranged Attacks. During the custom Item Crafting process, the "Destruction" bonus is only available if you possess at least Spellbooks. Naturally, it's always possible to find a weapon containing this bonus as a reward for defeating Encounters. The Hero's attack will only deliver Disintegration Damage while the Hero is holding the enchanted item. If the item is removed or lost, the Hero's attack no longer delivers Disintegration Damage. Category:Damage Types Category:Special Damage Types